


Not Now, Not Ever

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [15]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah lets down Genevieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now, Not Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the flashback events of "Long Way Back From Hell" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #15 'Humiliation/Shame.'

Rebekah could feel the witch watching her from across the courtyard. The redhead’s eyes had been on her all night.

Downing the last of her glass of whiskey, Rebekah strode over to Genevieve. Taking the witch’s hands into her own, she said “Come with me” and dragged her up the stairs.

Once they were in Rebekah’s bedroom, the blonde shut and locked the bedroom door, and then pinned the redhead to the wall.

“I’ve seen you watching me” Rebekah whispered in Genevieve’s ear.

Genevieve’s eyes grew wide with fear. “I don’t know what you mean” she said quietly.

“Don’t lie to me” said Rebekah. “I’m not stupid. I know what you’ve got on your mind.”

“Do you?” Genevieve asked.

Rebekah laughed. “You think you’re the first girl like you I’ve met? I’m a thousand years old. Personally, I don’t care who you jump into bed with; I just want you to know it won’t be me. Not now, not ever.”

With that, Rebekah released her grip on Genevieve and headed back down to the party.


End file.
